Jackson Winters
Personality In Port Saoidh Jack was at his most serious. He felt responsible for his family and they always came first. When he wasn't taking care of his family, Jack was playing pranks on the other villagers or with his friends, mainly Baelfire and Morraine. In the village, Jack took his work very seriously. While he would have rather been having fun work always came first. As Jack Frost the only thing he cared about was having fun and finding other people to have fun with. Whether they wanted him around or not. Frost wasn't good at taking life seriously, unless it came to children. Frost always took special care of children, feeling it was partially his job to keep them out of the ''bad ''kind of trouble. Cursed Jackson Winters cared about one thing. Keeping his ice cream shop open. Yes he still played the occasional prank, but he worried most about his shop. He still took time to care about other people but he was far more reserved about it, never stepping forward unless he felt there was nobody else to do so for him. Storybrooke History Jackson Winters proudy ran his own ice cream shop. He could pull pranks on customers by making dreadful flavors. He had an awning pressed right up against Mr. Gold's pawnshop because he did what he wanted. One of the perks of being one of the few property owners in the town. He didn't make a lot of friends during this time, just Morgan Rayne. He had customers he liked seeing in his store, but he mostly kept to himself. Since we was always working he didn't have much time for friends anyway. At least that's what he told himself. His life changed one fateful early winter day when he was out for a walk and saw a girl out on the ice alone. While he managed to save her and get her off the ice he fell through and his memories were restored. Now with memories and abilities brought back, Jackson had a few things to do. Find his valiant steed, Sven the reindeer and to find Elsa, his best friend. He quickly was reuinted with both. Soon after, Jackson stumbled his way into something much bigger than him with the discovery of Emma Swan in the Snowfront Echoeing Caves. Fairy Tale History Jack started out as a fisherman in Port Saoidh. His best friends growing up were Baelfire and Morraine. When not working, Jack spent as much time with them as he possibly could. When he was a bit older he developed a bit of a crush on Morraine, causing a rift between him and Baelfire. Jack was nearing the drafting age for the Ogre Wars when things changed. Baelfire and him made up as Jack knew Morraine and him would have never been right. Jack's younger sister had a birthday. He promised her as part of a present to spend a day with her, as they were close. They decided to go ice skating, but the ice wasn't ready yet. Jack fell through the ice saving his sister and the village believed he had died. Thankfully, he hadn't and he became the Fae, Jack Frost. All he remembers is falling through the ice and a snowy owl having something to do with him being alive. This Jack has no memories of his fisherman life. He spent the next few centuries traveling all over, hating summer, and making friends with those he met along the way. He may have also pulled a prank or two to get to where he was, but that was just his nature! Eventually, after a couple hundred years or so (counting is hard, just ask Jack) the Snowfront was created. Jack quickly developed a strong friendship with the Snowfront's sole inhabitant, Elsa. He's fiercely protective of her, not telling a soul of her existance in case somebody tried to find her and hurt her for her creation of the Snowfront. Other Jack has a pet reindeer named Sven. Actually it's reindeer number twenty-five of a long collection of reindeers all named Sven. But, he just really likes that name. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters